


Polar Night

by Oracle (JoJo_Append)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Blindness, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo_Append/pseuds/Oracle
Summary: Love suffers long, and is kind.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 6





	Polar Night

任昌均是被冻醒的，睁眼时整条毯子被他搂住，双脚裸在外面。房门开着，他睡的沙发旁边放了一把圆凳，上面没有人，手杖靠在墙上。他心里咯噔一下，裹着毯子赤脚走到门外。刘基贤倚着外侧走廊，一只手伸到屋檐外接天空掉下的雨水。天色灰暗，四周弥漫起一层薄雾。任昌均走到他背后把人包进毯子里，刘基贤应该在外面站了有一会儿，后颈和手的温度都很低。

“其他人起了吗。”刘基贤问。

任昌均摇摇头。想起他看不见，出声说了一遍没有。今天大概也是个雨天。上一次目睹晴天要追溯到四年前世界进入极夜之前。那年夏天异常持久且炎热，整个秋季的雨过去后太阳在某个清晨彻底失去踪迹，任昌均清楚地记得醒来看到时间和窗外成片黑暗的疑惑。接着他们迎来寒冬，但天空中飘落的并不是雪花，而是白色絮状的污染物。其实情形从他们幼年时期起就不甚乐观，有关异常气候的报道就从未停止过。电视上的天气预报员依旧敬业地通知预计中日出日落的时间，刘基贤坐在他旁边忍不住发笑。那时任昌均刚成年，刘基贤已进入研究所工作。他的父母都是忠诚的狂热教徒，认为科学无法解释的是末日审判，参与一场轰动一时的集体自杀企图加入拥挤不堪的天国之旅。任昌均的父母在科考队第三次外出任务时被不明病毒感染陷入长久的昏睡状态，他隔着监护室的玻璃打量母亲被各种仪器覆盖的面孔，回过头来看到刘基贤坐在塑料长椅的一端，沉默地注视手指上不知是否存在的一枚倒刺。任昌均在楼下大厅见过他，他不像别的死者家属一样歇斯底里，眼神幽深如一潭深不见底的水。那时自动贩卖机还没绝迹，任昌均给自己弄了罐咖啡，余光瞥到刘基贤的侧影，用剩下的零钱又买了一罐新的。

刘基贤接过去，小声道谢，问他多大，在哪里上学。由于气候变化引发的秩序混乱事实上使学校很难维持运作，任昌均刚报名科考队本年度第一轮招募，他如实回答。刘基贤似乎有点惊讶，但并未评论什么，只无声地扫了一眼病房。接着他被喊去签字，任昌均一个人留在走廊上听一盏不太灵光的紧急出口灯发出电流的滋滋声。临走时刘基贤仿佛记起什么，回身郑重地朝他挥挥手说再见，祝你好运。任昌均报以微笑，有几分遗憾他始终没有记起自己。极夜来临前夕那年的暑假大学举办开放日，任昌均溜进一间正在授课的教室，教授不在，助教略显局促地在白板上背对满屋子昏昏欲睡的大学生写数字讲解宇宙起源论。“宇宙诞生于140亿年前，最初以粒子的形态存在。经历数十亿年的宇宙演变，星系与恒星开始形成。银河系中约有两千亿颗恒星，太阳是其中之一。如果关注从大爆炸到如今的人类历史，”他讲到这里忽然回头，推了一把鼻梁上因汗水滑落的眼镜，扫了一眼目光笔直望着讲台的任昌均，“我们注视宇宙，即探寻我们本身的起源。”任昌均会意地轻微点头，看见刘基贤忍不住抿了抿嘴唇。

最终任昌均如愿以偿进入科考队，但彼时因为前几次考察损失惨重，队伍正进行策略调整。按日历春天已经到来，因为缺乏日照和泛滥降水并没有多少植物还在正常生长。研究所离训练基地不过教学楼到操场的距离，还共用食堂，然而在家以外的时间他极少见到刘基贤。大众对研究所表示已取得的可观进展始终持怀疑态度，因为他们无法对极夜的产生作出合理解释。媒体频繁指责研究所工作不力并敦促科考队尽快下达新探索任务，任昌均在冬季来临时收到名单，他并不在选拔队员之列。刘基贤的生日在初冬，吹灭蜡烛后他们并排在黑暗中躺下。新家缺家具，谁都没时间采购，任昌均脊背贴着冰凉的地板，左手触到刘基贤温暖的掌心，默默无言地聆听窗外救护车撕裂宁静的声响。

“不知道他们所在的世界是不是也处于极夜。”这是刘基贤在父母去世后第一次提到他们。

“如果是与我们对立的世界，那应该是极昼。”任昌均感到手指倏然被握得更紧，刘基贤的身体在微微颤抖。接着他靠过来，慢慢拥抱住自己。

科考队出发两周后在被暴雪摧毁的污染区失去联络，研究室分出一支特别队伍将课题从探寻极夜改为人造太阳。防护设备导致第二起事故那天任昌均在空荡荡的一楼大厅等待刘基贤下班，因为傍晚与夜间的天色并无分别，他不知道自己那天停留了多久。

他没有等到人，等来行色匆匆的救护队。刘基贤被抬出来时并没有失去意识，蜷着身子将脸藏在手掌中，白大褂和指缝中沾满斑驳的血迹。任昌均仓皇地抓住担架一侧，被一把握住手腕。刘基贤好像在残留的视觉中奇迹般地认出他，反复吟诵他的名字，救护人员只能带他一起上车。警铃划过寂静的街道，外面还是不停下雨，望着无数水滴奋不顾身扑向玻璃，他霎时感到疲惫不堪。他们给刘基贤的眼睛做了应急处理，在上面盖了一块白色纱布，任昌均轻轻透过它抚摸鼻梁的线条，再将刚才放开的手重新攥紧。

“你是科研人员，中学老师应该有告诉你，不能用肉眼直视太阳。”他说。

“昌均，”刘基贤的回应文不对题，“你早上出门的时候有没有给桃子留吃的？”桃子是半年前他们在研究所门口捡到的一只虎皮猫，天气灾变后不少常见的动物也销声匿迹。曾经那只猫被养在研究室门口，但基贤担心有一天她沦为实验对象，坚持带回家。即使知道伤势不会危及生命，任昌均也觉得这趟旅程过于漫长。他下意识地点头，刘基贤以为他没听见又问了一遍。他回答留了。 

报告出来已经到了下一个黑漆漆的黎明，因为损伤严重最好做最坏打算。任昌均替刘基贤清理完研究室的东西回到家时对方正在东戳西戳练习与导盲手杖的契合度，抱怨桃子为什么是只猫而不是只狗。任昌均一边笑一边把装着自己家当的箱子扔到另一边。请假离队前他和指导员进行了一场长谈，指导员建议他同意切断他父母的生命维持设备，暗示政府方面不再愿意为之提供补助。事故过去三年，任昌均在他们还会不会再醒来一事上持消极态度，但签署至亲的死亡判决也不是轻易就可以做到。这次他们的谈话内容是为什么训练中成绩名列前茅的任昌均会反复错失选拔队。刘基贤的专长是天体物理学，但提及过原因可能与生物测试有关。指导员告诉他基因检测显示他的体质极易感染将他父母变成植物人的毒素，任昌均面无表情地发问，“那为什么我还能进科考队？”

“因为神不偏待人。”留给刘基贤的遗产是烫金的精装读本，他从不祷告，但休息日会偶尔翻阅。“科学家也信神吗？当然，因为科学能解释的东西太少。”任昌均认为如此解释。“总有一天，人类会需要你的。”指导员拍拍他的肩，问刘基贤情况怎么样。他摇了摇头说不太好，研究所那边还不知道怎么办。这个项目不再运行或许也是神的旨意吧，这样想心理上反而容易接受。刘基贤老家那一带已经被改造为疗养区，从前的房子开辟出很多新房间住下一些任昌均现在没有心思去认识的人。刘基贤倒是很开心，眼睛看不见以后他只能和人说话来获得与外界的交流，桃子也变得很乖，不再满屋子乱蹿，顺从地躺在刘基贤怀里由他逗。这里的人不像前线那么死气沉沉，因为难缠的恶疾更懂得享受，让任昌均回想起他们刚开始一起住时情况还比较乐观的那段日子。一回刘基贤带他去参加一位长辈的生日聚会，那位长辈自称灵媒，要求宾客穿黑衣，在后院的温室庆祝。他们到时室内已经坐了一圈人，圆圈中央生了一堆火煮一只铁釜，釜中沸腾的液体是靛蓝色，飘着馥郁花香。任昌均在陌生人群中有些不安，刘基贤托着他的下巴往他脸上涂颜料，他们朝火堆中扔花瓣祝愿寿星长命百岁。

灾变后诞生不少新兴宗教，任昌均逐渐感觉自己沉浸入奇妙仪式时刘基贤却捏他后颈让他保持清醒。随后他们开始传递那碗飘着花的汤，每人嗅一口接收老灵媒熬的美好愿望。任昌均猜到这大概是某种娱乐性用药，如今对这方面的管束已大不如往日，获取渠道虽然多，但植被衰退也是致命打击。胡思乱想期间玻璃碗从他们手上传过，任昌均觉得大脑逐渐被一些与理性无关的东西填满，他拽拽刘基贤的袖子，一分钟前让他打起精神的人抬起头，眼神有些飘忽不定，像熄灭的柴堆中明明灭灭的余烬。有人站起身到一旁倒酒喝，任昌均望着刘基贤似笑非笑的神情和直勾勾的视线，不假思索地将他们的额头贴在一起。这一下按得有点太用力，他们坐在角落，刘基贤后退几厘米，被牢牢压制在墙和任昌均的身体之间。

“爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈；爱是不嫉妒，爱是不自夸，不张狂，”刘基贤抱着他念念有词，任昌均分不清是花的甜香让人头脑不清还是刘基贤的声音变成药剂进入他的神经扰乱细胞运动，“不作害羞的事，不求自己的益处，不轻易发怒，不计算人的恶…”

“不喜欢不义，只喜欢真理；凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐。”他在逐渐降低的尾音里把句子接过去诵读。躺在刘基贤腿上假寐的日子里对方大概以为自己不知道他反复翻阅慈爱之书寻找它变成杀害家人利器的缘由，于是任昌均安然地躺着，觉得只要自己能在他身边就可以心满意足。

“现在可以亲吻新娘了。”长辈如同背后灵忽然冒出来，吓得两人同时跳起来。任昌均咯咯笑着，真的如同长辈所说俯下身在熟悉的嘴唇上留下一个吻。刘基贤耳朵上没被颜料覆盖住的部分变得通红，他想反驳，还想反击，但药物作用下一时间反应不过来，也笑着重新倒到任昌均肩上，蹭了他一脖子油彩。任昌均还想补充什么，刘基贤只是竖起一根手指抵住他的嘴唇并朝他轻轻摇头。

“爱是永不止息。”他一锤定音。任昌均心跳有点加速，他很确定这不是花的效果。“张口闭口都是爱么，你不是我认识的那个人了。”研究室预测一段时期的极夜过后他们即将迎来极昼，只是不知道长到令人绝望的黑暗会持续多久。

“我们要，”刘基贤搂着他的脖子轻微晃动脑袋，看起来真的有些醉了，“活到再次看见晴天为止。”

那么看来也不是今天。任昌均从连绵不断的雨帘上收回视线，劝刘基贤进屋呆着。疗养区症状较轻的没有专人负责饮食，这周轮到他们下山购置食物。由于物资匮乏，新鲜蔬果非常罕见，市面上出售的大多是加工食品。刘基贤很喜欢逛集市，能让他进行触摸感受的他都喜欢，路途中不停询问这里与他们上回旅行来时相比有多大变化。任昌均讪讪地答变化不大，为了节约能源街道上只留最基本的照明，连全貌都难以辨认。归途中刘基贤忽然说，“你有心事。”

任昌均停下脚步，被他牵住的刘基贤也随之停下。他把购物袋放到避雨的屋檐下，拉过另一只手，让两个人面对面。后方有加快脚步赶路的行人，奇怪地打量他们几眼。

“科考队前几天决定放弃上一队进行新选拔。”他开口。

“然后你选上了。”刘基贤抽离被握住的右手，改为他主动握住昌均左手的手势。

“对。”

“什么时候出发？”刘基贤轻松地问。

“两周后，后天先回去训练。桃子交给你没问题吧？”任昌均吐出一口浊气，吞下冰凉的风，低下头咀嚼还有什么需要交代，发现头脑空白。刘基贤被他握住的那只手是热的，握住他的那只手也是热的。污染区不知是什么季节，得把压在衣柜底层的夏季制服翻出来才行。

“可以啊，”刘基贤点点头，眼睛勾勒出他熟悉的新月弧度，“完全可以。”

出远门前一夜他照例失眠，悄悄下床到厨房倒水喝。再躺下时刘基贤已经醒过来，睡意朦胧地问现在就走吗。要走的路前程未卜，早点出发多做准备可能确实是件好事。他低下头虔诚地吻刘基贤的额头，告诉他对，现在就走。下一次回来他希望是秋天，不冷不热，还能看见漂亮风景。刘基贤窸窸窣窣穿上衣服送他到门口，桃子的小脑袋蹭他的手心，猫眼在黑暗中熠熠生光。走到距离屋子七八十米开外的地方他忍不住回头看了一眼，刘基贤还站在门口。房屋是泛灰的白色，路面因下雨闪着湿润的光，无法辨别时间的天空如一张牢固的网，将光明牢牢挡在外头。“如果我不回来，以后可以去喜欢别人，但要一直爱我。”风声呼啸而过，他按心理辅导课程教授的方法去回忆，想到笔尖在同意书上落款时划出的墨痕，想到桃子用爪子在他锁骨上挠出的伤疤，基贤煮的汤的香气，失明之后小心翼翼在他身上探路的那双手。时间没有意义，空间也没有意义，他可以不计较一辈子有多长，只祈祷在一起的时光能更久一些。任昌均回身用力挥了挥手，他知道刘基贤看不见。

**Author's Note:**

> 写得很辛苦，也始终不满意。  
> 想表述的是某种生来就属于奢侈品的情感，但很难辨别困境中相濡以沫与历经千锤百炼锻造而得的哪个才比较珍贵。


End file.
